LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 52
Narrator: Having pushed back the attack on Canterlot our 3 heroines had finished their buisness on Equestria and have made a possible new ally in the kitsune Tamamo. Now our heroines and The Mane Six head back to their base to see how everyone else was doing. (A portal opens up and the group walks meeting all the other heroes) Angewomon: We've returned. Bender: Glad to see you are okay. Dib: So how did your missions and speaking with Celestia go? Maka: We've got quite a bit to tell you about what happened. Sailor Moon: So do we. (So all the groups talk about what had happened during their missions) Maka: So these "Predacons" are some long dead race that lived on Cybertron? Bulkhead: That's the basic point. Bubbles: Poor Ultra Magnus... Ratchet: Don't worry. He'll be on his feet soon enough. Smokescreen: Oh! That reminds me! There's someone you guys have got to meet! Twilight Sparkle: Who? Smokescreen: The bot who helped us fight those Predacons. (Everyone then sees walking in the room another Cybertronian. A very old looking one) ???: So these are the heroes you've been talking about. Lizbeth: Who are you? Bumblebee: Everyone... Meet Sentinel Prime. Angewomon: Sentinel Prime??? Sentinel Prime: Yes. Smokescreen: Not only is this guy a prime, but he's one of Optimus' mentors! Like Alpha Trion! Angewomon: Optimus' mentor??? Sideways: Quite a surprise seeing you here after all this time sir. Sentinel Prime: I have been away for a very long time... And I see it was a mistake. Angewomon: I am pleased to meet you, Sentinel Prime. Sentinel Prime: Ah, you are the one who defeated Megatron. Angewomon: Yes. Sentinel Prime: You did very well. You should be proud. Lizbeth: What made you return after all this time? Sentinel Prime: I came back when I heard my old student Optimus was put offline by this war. Had I been around... I could have stopped it. But now I'm told that Optimus is alive and that he's gone off somewhere. Boomer: That makes me want to ask: Where did he go? Arcee: We don't know. But something is not right with him. Angewomon, Lizbeth and Maka:..... Smokescreen: So what are we gonna do without Optimus? Sentinel Prime: Optimus has left for a reason none of us know. His second-in-command is currently lay up due to injury. If you will allow me, fellow Autobots, I will gladly take command till Optimus is found. Once Optimus is found, he will resume his command. Ratchet: Lead by the one who trained Optimus. Bumblebee: Sentinel, sir. We'd be glad to have you lead us. Sentinel Prime: Thank you, fellow Autobots. I will prove I am worthy of your trust. Nina: Okay, so the bots get a new leader. What do we do now? Angewomon: Now? We are going to The Anime Empire. Skipper: Why there? Lizbeth: The Empire was attacked by the Decepticons. They had lost the fight. But they should be in the capital preparing to counterattack. Maka: We must join them and take back what the cons stole. Black Star: AH, YEAH! WE'RE GONNA SMASH SOME GIANT ROBOTS! Rainbow Dash: And we can finally take the fight to the bad guys! Skipper: Sounds like we got a plan. Ratchet: I'll prepare a bridge to take everyone to the capital city. Angewomon: Good. It's time we reunite with some old friends. To be continued... Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:What If Adventures